


His universe

by Lunática (Howl2me)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Keith (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, SHEITH - Freeform, autumn background because i'm melting in august, but mainly no angst, keith loves shiro very much, keith reflects about life, season8 doesn't exist, shiro cooks for keith, teeny-tiny mention of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howl2me/pseuds/Lun%C3%A1tica
Summary: Keith reflects on his life with Shiro.Just an excuse to write soft, romantic sheith, honestly.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 21





	His universe

Keith wakes one Sunday morning. It's one of those lazy autumn (and just a tad rainy) mornings. He hears Shiro in the kitchen, muffled through their bedroom door. Shiro always closes it so that he doesn't wake Keith up while making something for breakfast on Sundays and laidback holidays. Keith really loves him for that, although he also really loves waking up at the same time.

He stretches out sighing in the warmth of their bed and touches Shiro's side. It might be his Galra genes, but he remembers the exact moment their scents blent together in the bedroom and just... stayed like that from then on. It didn't matter if he washed the sheets or their clothes, they just smelled like them, their two aromas combined forever, apparently. He gets a very warm feeling in his chest everytime he thinks about it and kind of overwhelms him. So he rolls to Shiro's side and inhales deeply, taking their fragrances in.

The steely sunlight slips through the window blinds, and helps Keith get up from the comforting bed. He sighs again and catches a whiff of what Shiro's cooking: he smells cinnamon and banana pancakes, and some ham maybe. He feels that rush of love for him again, almost unbearable this time, and his hands itch to touch Shiro, and to hug him tight.

It's been years already since they moved together, some time after they ended up confessing their feelings out loud to one another after they got rid of the Earth invasion. Their relationship developed quickly from that point, somehow not wanting to waste any more time than they already had. He knows Shiro was a bit unsure of how fast they were taking things, but he couldn't help it either, and Keith was certain that it was supposed to happen like that, it felt right. But he never pushed himself onto him, he listened to his fears and his insecurities, and Keith shared his as well. They promised to speak about what was on their mind, always. And to be honest with the other. And it turned out to be so much easier than Keith had thought.

Not that he expected his new relationship with Shiro to be difficult, but he had never had a romantic partner, and wasn't sure about what Shiro expected from him now. And Keith was kind of surprised by just how naturally it all happened, and how good everything felt with Shiro. So they got lost in their affection and love for each other, and learnt to navigate this new level of intimacy. They worshiped their souls and bodies in the bedroom, they supported each other when there was a mission to accomplish, and they comforted each other when something didn't turn out as expected.

Keith brushes his teeth now looking at his sleepy self in the mirror and notices how long his hair has gotten; it's already elbow length. He remembers how Shiro gently stroked his much much shorter hair the first times, how he had asked for permission, even. Keith smiles wide, toothpaste foam sliding down his chin. He had thought that nothing could make him happier and fuller of love than that, but he was wrong. These past years with Shiro had changed his perspective about life, about himself. He really could not fathom a life without him. He already had a glimpse of what that could be like when they met in the astral plane and Shiro told him that he had, in fact, died. His heart trembles just thinking back on it. Keith had always hold onto Shiro with so much determination and strength, and had yearned for him deeply after realising his feelings too, that now the idea of him slipping away from his reach somehow, to a place -or a person- from where he could not get him back, was just his worst nightmare. Had Keith made that clear enough for Shiro? Did he know that he was his whole universe? Sometimes he thought so, but then there were always these instants of self-doubt. Was he reassuring enough? Did he convey his feelings properly?

He puts on a t-shirt as he opens the blinds and the window to let in the cool air, smelling the rain on the soil outside their home. Keith thinks it's such a nice morning, and maybe it's just because he knows he'll find Shiro on the other side of the closed door. That certainty fills his chest and brings a smile to his lips as he opens the door and walks towards the love of his life in the kitchen area across the living room. Kosmo's ears perk up a bit, but he doesn't budge otherwise, sprawled on the carpet beside the sofa, soaking in the dim light of the cloudy sky.

"Morning, baby!," Shiro greets softly when he looks up at Keith.

Shiro likes this, he's told him before. He loves the domestic life with Keith. That is why he looks so content and at ease. And Keith thinks he is the handsomest and greatest person in the whole universe, and he wants him to be the happiest one too.

Keith smiles wider and lets out a short grunt to greet him back, because he just woke up and the joy he feels inside cannot be expressed with words. So he makes it to Shiro, who has finished cooking and is now making fresh orange juice, and wraps his frame from behind, fully, grabbing onto Shiro's t-shirt and planting his face on Shiro's neck.

Shiro chuckles lightly and leans towards Keith. "Did you sleep well?," he asks as he continues juicing oranges.

Keith feels this rush inside his brain, inside his heart, a tug in his gut. He's never felt more sure about something in his damn life.

"Kashi," he calls.

Shiro hums back, fully relaxed in Keith's hold.

"Marry me."

**Author's Note:**

> This originated as a brain worm this morning. I wrote a thread about it on my twitter and I liked it so I'm posting it here :)
> 
> Feedback on my writing is welcome as English is not my first language.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
